The present invention relates to a turbine torsional vibration damper, in particular a simple torsional vibration damper, for a vehicle, preferably for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle. The invention further relates to a converter or a torque transmission device for a vehicle, in particular for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle, wherein the converter or torque transmission device has a turbine torsional vibration damper according to the invention.
On a crankshaft of a periodically operating internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, superimposed non-uniformities of rotation occur during rotation of the crankshaft when the motor vehicle is in operation, their nature and/or frequency changing with the speed of the crankshaft. Comparatively severe non-uniformities of rotation develop during operation of the motor vehicle as torque of the internal combustion engine changes, i.e., as the demand for torque from a driver of the motor vehicle changes. Furthermore, torsional vibrations are excited in the drivetrain of the motor vehicle by combustion processes in the internal combustion engine, in particular in traction mode.
To reduce the severe non-uniformities of rotation in the drivetrain, a torsional vibration damper may be utilized, whereas a centrifugal pendulum device is able essentially to eliminate the periodic torsional vibrations in the drivetrain of the motor vehicle over a comparatively large speed range of the internal combustion engine. Torsional vibration dampers are utilized as damping devices in particular between the internal combustion engine and a transmission of the motor vehicle. Thus, torsional vibration dampers are employed, for example, in/on clutch plates of friction clutches or as dual-mass flywheels.
A torsional vibration damper and a separate centrifugal pendulum device have a comparatively large number of components, which makes their production and installation in a drivetrain of a motor vehicle time-consuming and costly. Furthermore, the construction of such a damping arrangement is comparatively expensive. Furthermore, a small axial construction space that is available specifically in small vehicles makes it increasingly problematic to design torsional vibration dampers and centrifugal pendulum devices, for which a relatively large axial construction space is needed.